


11 HP ships I adore

by PalePlantKing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePlantKing/pseuds/PalePlantKing





	11 HP ships I adore

Deamus  
This is a couple that has basically been a couple since fourth year, but they didn’t realize it until their later teens due to a mixture of internalized homophobia and not being able to differentiate between platonic and romantic feelings. It wasn’t until the summer before their seventh year that everything came to a head. Dean had visited Seamus one last time that July, he had a duffle bag with him and a group of people Seamus only vaguely recognized. When he asked what was going on Dean told him that they were going on the run. Seamus fought it. He fought it like hell. He knew Dean was in trouble and he wanted to be the one to protect him. In a fit of rage Seamus screamed that he loved Dean, that he could not stand the thought of spending so long without even a word from him. Dean stood there, surrounded by the others he was running with. He slowly wrapped his long arms around Seamus and whispered that he loved him too. He kissed his friends’ forehead and held him for the rest of the night. Their new relationship started up the moment Dean returned. Those first years in this chapter of their life together was riddled with alcoholism, PTSD, counseling, and over all being each other’s rock. They stick together through it all like they always have, and when they eventually have kids, they make sure to always save some time for each other. Because even with four children, they were still the light of each other’s lives. 

Romione  
Shortly following the war and recovery, there were a lot of premature marriages and hastily thrown together weddings. People felt more mortal than ever, and wanted to live now and not later. Ron especially felt this way. He proposed to Hermione four times before they finally got hitched. First was when he returned to her and Harry in the forest. She laughed and declined, telling him that she loved him, but during a war was hardly the right time. He proposed again the afternoon of Fred’s funeral. She didn’t even get to answer because they both began to cry before he even got through it. They still don’t talk about that night. He proposed a year later at Dean and Seamus’ wedding, and Hermione told him that he was drunk, and that it was too soon. She had been weary of rushing into anything anymore. The war made her strong, but it also made her weary. She had privately criticized the boys getting married so soon, but Ron (as shocked as he was) thought it was sweet and totally justified. This final rejection really hurt him. They separated for about a month. And again six months later for an even longer amount of time. Finally, Mrs. Weasley had had enough and invited them both over for supper, without telling the other. She sat them down, and the three went through all their issues together. The couple finally married a year and a half later, and waited another two and half before having children. Their marriage changed when rose came into the picture. They began to travel, wanting to show their children all the good the world had to offer, instead of the bad.

 

Draise  
Draco’s life had truly been turned on its head. He was rising in the Dark Lord’s ranks, there were atrocities being committed in the halls of his own home every day. He was alone, and he needed someone, badly. The Christmas of his seventh year, Blaise was at Draco’s side. Pansy was preoccupied with her own father and Theo had been MIA for months. They spent most of their time in silence, walking through the dying gardens of Malfoy Manor. They talked a little about the war, and Hogwarts, but mostly they just walked. Neither of them really wanted to voice their emotions, but one night Blaise heard sobbing from down the hall of his guest room in the Manor. Of course he had grown used to it, but this time was different. It was coming from Draco’s room. He ran down the hall, and shooed Narsissa from the Door way. He unlocked Draco’s door and they didn’t leave the room for the rest of that following day. After that they spent the rest of Christmas at the Zambini’s home. They became more serious after the war. During their parent’s trials in court they lived together in a flat in London, trying to be as uninvolved as possible. Very few knew of their relationship. They were very exclusive to and dependent upon one another. It wasn’t until Ms. Zambini’s trial got really serious that their relationship fell apart. Suddenly their quaint apartment once filled with suits and booze and cigarettes and paperwork was empty. Blaise left Draco a note, he and his mother ran to seek asylum in France, and he was staying with Theo, who had been continuing his studies at Beauxbatons. Draco was lost, and alone, again.  
Huna  
Harry tried to return to Hogwarts, he tried to return to Godric’s Hallow, He tried to return to the Borrow. Everywhere was a reminder to him, of what was lost. He blamed himself for most of it. He knew it was ludicrous to think that. Hermione and Ron would not let him forget how mad he sounded. About a year after the war he’d had enough. The War Trials were dragging, the funerals were over, and he already gave up on school. He needed to get away from it all. So he disappeared. He rented a cabin on the northern shore of Scotland and just went. At first Ron and Hermione flipped. He refused to see them, or anyone. Even Luna tried to reach him at one point. He didn’t let her in, but she did talk to him on his porch. She explained that it was okay to feel the way he did. That it was all part of the process. She told him he always had her on his side. He treasured this. Six months later Harry finally left the cabin for a day to go into the nearest muggle town for some return to normalcy. He was surprised when he found that Luna had been living there since their encounter. He reluctantly joined her for coffee, but quickly their weekly coffee became a weekly dinner, sometimes at her flat, sometimes at the cabin, or sometimes in little quiet spots in town. Sometimes these dinners were extended into overnight stays full of tea and love making and standing, whispering by the sea side. After a year of this, when Luna finally moved on, Harry didn’t mind. She helped him find a secluded place closer to Godric’s Hallow, and she was off to find her next adventure. They never really stopped loving each other, but Harry questioned if the love he felt was ever truly romantic at all, or if it was something separate and more spiritual.

 

Drastoria  
Once everything was said and done, he and his mother free, and his father in a short sentencing to Azkaban, Draco finally felt something he hadn’t in years. Hope. He knew life would never be the same, he’d be looked down on forever now, but he was twenty-one, he had a mother to take care of and a life to build. He first met Astoria and her sister during one of the trials a few months back. They were both getting breakfast while waiting to hear their respective father’s fates. Astoria walked up to him after noticing he was merely poking at is food, staring at it absently, and without a word she sat across from him at the little table. It didn’t take long for them find anything other than the trials to talk about. They began to see each other often, mostly away from the public eye. They did the smallest things together; picnics in the Greengrass’ Gardens, tea with Daphne and his mother, walks in busy Muggle cities. They were madly in love with each other’s present, and helped each other to forget their pasts. Scorpius had been something of a surprise for them both. They’d been married less than a year before realizing they had a child on the way. He was the light of their life, and every moment possible was spent together, the three of them. They sold their family homes and built a new mansion to their own liking. Draco would never come to hate this place, even after Astoria’s death. Even after his Parents deaths. Even after Neville’s death many many years later, he loved their home. It was their home. 

Blansy  
Pansy had lost everything in the war. Her money, her friends, her so called family. She moved into a small apartment in Diagon Alley above the restaurant where she worked, and she at first she hated it. Over the years though she began to make it feel like home. Finally she was comfortable by herself again. And then He showed up, with his nice watch, his fitted dress robes, his smooth skin and perfect bitch face. She fell, hard, puddy in his hands. Only once did Blaise mention the shabbiness of her apartment, but she slapped him and put an end to that business right away. When she asked why he was back in England he told her it was only on business for his mother, that he would be gone by the end of the month. She wouldn’t have it. They hooked up five times in that first week and each time she urged him to stay a little longer than the last. Six months later she had him moving in and Theo too, in her spare room of course. They only really saw each other in the mornings for breakfast and at night after blaise finished up whatever shadiness he was up to. Pansy worked hard during this time and eventually she asked him to buy a house with her. He panicked, and she did not see him for days. When he returned however, she had bigger, much more life changing news. She was pregnant. At first he said it wasn’t his, or that she’d cheated, if what they had could even be called a real relationship. Then he told her to take care of it. She refused. And so he did what he always did, and he ran again. Theo continued to stay with her, but he was far from a romantic partner, merely a friend and roommate. She was furious, and felt alone. She knew more would come after this though. ‘Just look at Draco,’ she thought. She eventually had a daughter, and that baby girl, she decided, didn’t need a father. Her baby’s mother was strong enough without Blaise’s help. 

Linny  
Luna never liked to stay in one place for too long. She missed her friends too often however, and demanded that Neville and Ginny make time together with her once a month for a day of tea, or swimming, or flying. Of course this was hard, what with Ginny’s rising Quidditch career and Neville training with Professor Sprout. None the less they made it work. After leaving Harry, Luna craved someone who could match her need for adventure and her unpredictable schedule. At a large Quidditch New Year’s party a slightly drunk and very excited Ginny invited Luna to dance, which was not out of the ordinary. However, a particularly rhythmic song came on, and the women could feel the music course through them. As the song reached its peak, Ginny kissed Luna. Luna didn’t let it go. They let themselves become engulfed. They would spend the rest of the year feeling quite like this. Luna followed Ginny to every Match, all over the world. They made every hotel and hostel their temporary home. Ginny loved the curls in Luna’s hair. She loved the dots on Ginny’s face, and arms, and legs. She loved Ginny’s laugh. The way she looked during a good Match. When Ginny’s team won the world cup, Luna broke onto the pitch and tackled her in a bear hug. They rarely spent a day without a smile between them. But alas, Ginny saw the flaw in this relationship. In most ways Luna was her equal, but Luna did not share her love for the lime light. She did not quite enjoy the parties, or the red carpets, or the interviews. Ginny had lived so much her life being told to fear, having to be the strong one, she wanted to be able to fully share the success shed worked so hard for, so she left, but never let go of her best friendship.  
Heville  
Neville was twenty six, and had yet to be in a relationship longer than a couple months with people Ginny found for him, and Merlin he wanted something more. It was the last day after his first year as Head Herbology Professor when Neville walked into the tree Broomsticks to see it was empty except for the long blond haired Hannah sweeping the floor, a six year old girl trailing behind her and a two year old in a booster seat near them. She is about to kick the stranger out and claim that they were closed when she looked up to realize it was Neville. Hannah Abbot hadn’t really talked to anyone from school since her surprise pregnancy and marriage six years earlier, but now she was recently divorced and struggling to keep up with rent for the pub. It was nice to see a friendly face. They chatted at the bar while her girls played, and after a few drinks and putting the girls to bed, Hannah stopped Neville and asked him if he really had to leave for the night. He stayed over that night. The next morning was very scary for Hannah. She didn’t know if she was ready for another relationship so soon after the divorce, but Neville was so kind and he even made breakfast for the girls. She quickly felt herself falling, and pushed away any worries that this was a rebound. He was moved in by the end of the summer and after two years they were married. He was her rock, she tried to be the same. But when they were finally married, things got rocky. They argued a lot, mostly about money. She feared her daughters liked him better than her. Their parenting styles were opposites. They thought they had so much in common, but now that neither of them was lonely, they started to drift. Their divorce would prove to be a messy one. Their days of waking in the morning rays, cleaning the pub together, teaching the girls to dance, teaching each other what made a relationship work, all the early memories of their days together were getting further away. Hannah didn’t want to admit that she’d rushed into another marriage, but it was true. After only six tumultuous years, she filed for divorce for the second time in her life. He gave over full custody of the girls to her, but she still invited him over every Christmas and Easter.  
Ronsy  
Hermione never saw this coming. Their kids were teens at Hogwarts now, and her work got so busy. She was never home, being Minister of Magic is impossible, she’d decided. But still, this was the last thing she saw coming. Ron was alone so often, and often so lonely. He took over the joke shop when George finally decided he wanted to focus on being a dad, especially after things had gotten shaky with Angelina again. Ron became stressed, and even though he’d never tell his wife, he’d taken to cigarettes. One day he was in a back alley behind the shop after closing, smoking the last of his pack. One more after this one, that’s what he promised himself. Suddenly he was in the company of Pansy Parkinson. She lived and worked next door, and even after sixteen years of bartending and being a single mother, she still looked in her prime. He offered her a cig, and before he knew it she had him pressed against the wall. She was seducing him. Or he her. He didn’t care; it’d been months without more than a peck on the lips from ‘Mione. He was desperate, she was ambitious. Neither of them made the first move, but he knew his wife wouldn’t be home for hours. They were sleeping together on and off for about three months before Hermione caught on. She nearly died. She blamed Ron, Pansy, her job, herself. He begged for forgiveness, but soon he started to cover his shame by blaming her. Their divorce was ugly, and she went to live with Harry and brought the kids with her. He was broken, torn to bits. But when he looked up, Pansy was there. They slowly became friends, and within a year were sleeping together again. But it was more. They were both filling a void that had been there long before the divorce or the affair. They needed each other. They weren’t going to hide their relationship from Ron’s family either. A few years down the line Hermione and Harry even agreed to join Ron and Pansy with the kids for Christmas. This was easily the best Christmas any of them had had in nearly a decade. Ron never stopped smoking after the divorce, but he never stopped sharing with Pansy. They continued to live above their respective stores, and they never got married, but even into their old age Ron and Pansy didn’t stop being together. Their partnership was the strongest thing in their lives.  
Dreville  
Draco was not the same. He as a widower now, and only in his forties. He never really desired to fall in love again, it didn’t feel quite right, or rather it ought not to have. But Neville was so good with Scorpius, and such a passionate teacher. Some dates were basically just Draco sitting there with Neville as he talked on and on and on about this, that or the other. Draco loved this. He loved Neville’s face when he adjusted his classes, scratched his beard, stretched his broad shoulders. Neville loved how in the middle of a story, he could look over and see Draco all heart eyes like the teen neither of them got to be, the way his slim hands would unconsciously adjust the neck of his tight sweaters, the way he held on to every story Neville told. Draco had grown to hate scilence since Astoria past, so he always made sure their home was full of laughter. He wasn’t a great conversationalist, so he and his son were more than happy to have Neville move in, and even though he worried it would be awkward, Scorps teacher being his live in fiancé, it was probably exactly what the three of them needed. Neville never let Draco go a day without smiling, and never got jealous of his missing Astoria. Draco never let Neville go a day without a kiss, and never forgot how lucky he was to not just get one, but two great loves in one life time. 

Harmony  
Harry and Hermione took months after the divorce to realize there had been rumors of their living together meaning something more. They thought it ridiculous and Hermione was furious. They continued to live together, and that became easier after Hermione’s kids started spending the summers primarily with Ron, and Harrys kids only came over for holidays. They were best friends, and saw every bit of each other, the pain, heartache, the smiles, the messy morning hair, they had each other’s coffee type memorized. It didn’t take long to fall into a lovely routine. Eventually things cooled over between Hermione, Ron, and Harry. They were becoming friends again and were all thankful. That’s why when one New Years eve, when Harry and Hermione said goodnight to his kids, and found themselves outside alone, it felt wrong to kiss. They didn’t talk about it again until the following New Years. They were alone again, as usual, and finally kissed again, and didn’t stop. Neither of them cried or freaked out this time. They looked into each others’ eyes and realized, this was right, this was what everything had been leading up to. Their domesticity became the break from auror work and Magic Ministering they desperately needed. Their partnership grew more and more romantic as the years went on, and when they were forty-five, most of the kids graduated, they got married. It was not a big to-do, like Hermione’s Weasley wedding had been, but Ron was still the best man and the Maid of Honor.


End file.
